Pět let
by Morituri
Summary: Příběh o tom, co se stalo Sasukemu a Narutovi, když se znovu potkali.


**PĚT LET**

_Příběh o tom, co se stalo Sasukemu a Narutovi, když se znovu potkali. _

_Toto jsem napsala, když jsem si potřebovala oddychnout od Once upon a time :D_

Pomalu otevřel oči a neviděl nic jiného než tmu. Pokusil se pohnout rukama a nohama a zjistil, že jim nic nebrání v pohybu. Pomalými trhavými pohyby se posadil a rozhlédl se kolem. Došlo mu, že tma není způsobena, tím že by neviděl, ale tím, že v místnosti nebylo žádné světlo. Nikdy žádné světlo, které by tuto temnotu protrhlo. Snad až na malé okénko vysoko ve zdi. Díky němu viděl obrysy věcí, které se v místnosti vyskytovali. A podle síly světla usoudil, že je noc.

Na druhé straně ležel slamník, stejný na jakém ležel on, s tenkou přikrývkou a miniaturním polštářkem.

Zkonstatoval, že se mu tady vůbec nelíbí. Spustil nohy na zem a stoupnul si. Okamžitě, ale spadl zpátky na slamník. Jeho hlava pulsovala bolestí. S tichým syknutím se za ní chytil a držel v dlaních.

„Co se to tady děje?" nechápal. Ale nikdo mu na tuto otázku neodpověděl. Byl tam sám. Nevěděl, kdo nebo co ho uvěznilo, ale za žádnou cenu se mu tady nechtělo zůstat. Znovu se pokusil postavit, tentokrát s větším úspěchem. Složil k sobě ruce a pokusil se nahromadit chakru, aby se odtud dostal. Ale nic se nedělo. Svou chakru vůbec necítil, jakoby nikdy žádná nebyla.

„Co se to tady sakra děje?" zopakoval znovu, ale tentokrát nahlas. Ale teď dostal něco jako odpověď.

Dveře vedoucí do místnosti se se skřípěním otevřely a dovnitř vešly tři osoby. Jelikož jim světlo svítilo do zad, nebyl schopný zjistit, o koho se jedná.

Jedna z osob přešla až k němu a řekla: „Nic nezkoušej, stejně by ti to moc nepomohlo."

„Kde to jsem?" zkusil se aspoň zeptat. Nebyl ve stavu, aby mohl s nimi bojovat. Chakru neměl a na boj z blízka se necítil. Musí počkat na vhodnější okamžik.

„To tě nemusí zajímat," odsekl dotyčný neznámý.

Pak pohled našeho hrdiny padl na další dvě postavy. Ty mezi sebou nesly další osobu. Složily svoje břemeno na volný slamník a jedna z nich se ušklíbla: „Tady máš kamaráda."

„Kdo je to?" zeptal se.

„Uvidíš," byla odpověď a oni odešli.

Přistoupil k posteli, aby si prohlédl svého nového spolunocležníka. Ale ještě než na vratkých nohou došel, až k němu otevřely se znovu dveře.

„Skoro jsem zapomněl," ozval se znovu známý hlas.

Ozvalo se cinknutí.

„Ošetři mu rány, bojoval dobře," zasmál se a znovu za sebou zavřel. Zůstal po něm jenom slabý plamínek nízko nad zemí.

„Lampa?" podivil se. Změnil tedy svůj cíl cesty a došel si pro světlo. Po hmatu otočil kolečkem a rozzářil plamínek víc. Osvětloval teď daleko větší plochu, a také krabičku s obvazy a mastičkami.

Otočil se a vydal se zpátky k druhé osobě, tentokráte s lampou, aby se podíval, koho mu sem přidělili. Když byl u něho, zvedl lampu trošku víc a její záře osvítila známou tvář.

„Naruto?" vydechl překvapeně.

Pak mu pohled zajel na jeho ruce a hruď. Byly pokryté množství řezných ran.

„Panebože, co se to tady děje?" opakoval znovu zmateně. Natáhnul ruku a zatřásl s ním.

„Naruto," pokusil se ho přivést k vědomí. Ten ale vůbec nereagoval, byl v hlubokém bezvědomí a také velmi vyčerpaný. Nakonec si povzdychl a začal mu ošetřovat rány.

„Pořád stejně zbrklý," mumlal si pod vousy, když mu sundával bundu. „Nikdy neodhadne sílu protivníka. A takhle to dopadne."

Naruto se pomalinku probíral z hlubokého bezvědomí a okamžitě se mu do hlavy zabodla bolest. Pootevřel oči. Nic neviděl.

„Sakra," procedil skrz zuby a pokusil si sednout. Jeho tělo ovšem proti takové námaze silně protestovalo.

„Být tebou zůstal bych ležet," ozval se nalevo od něho známý hlas. Prudce otočil hlavou, až se mu zatmělo před očima.

„Au," vydechl bolestně.

„Já tě varoval," promluvil znovu.

Tentokrát ovšem Naruto dokázal v matném svitu lampy rozeznat osobu sedící naproti němu.

„Sasuke?" nevěřil svým očím.

„Bingo," odtušil suše a dál na něho upíral svůj pohled.

„Co se to sakra děje?" nechápal Naruto. „Jsi snad moje halucinace?"

„Tak to jediné asi nejsem," odpověděl mu Sasuke.

„Tak potom co tady děláš?" pokračoval dál ve zpovědi.

„Stejný jako vždycky," ušklíbl se. „Taky jsem byl pozvaný na oslavu."

„To nechápu," kroutil hlavou Naruto. Podíval se po místnosti a přemýšlel, co se mu stalo. „Jediné co si pamatuju, je že jsem bojoval se třemi členy Akatsuki, a pak mám vokno."

„No podle toho jak vypadáš, tak to byl tvrdý boj," prohlásil Sasuke.

Naruto sklonil hlavu a prohlížel si svoje obvazy: „Kdo mě ošetřil?"

„Vidíš, tu snad někoho jiného," vyštěkl Uchiha.

„Ty?" divil se Naruto, ale pak ho napadlo něco jiného. „A jak jsi sem dostal ty?"

„No," ošil se trošku. „Naposledy si pamatuju, jak jsem trénoval s Orochimarem, ale pak jsem se probudil až tady."

„Takže tady nic moc," usoudil Naruto. „A kde to jsme?"

„To kdybych věděl," vydechl Sasuke a pohledem sklouzl k lampě. „Jestli nás dostali Akatsuki, tak se máme na co těšit. Ale jestli je v tom někdo jiný, tak nevím co čekat."

„V klidu," prohlásil jistě Naruto. „Až udělám rasengan, tak se odsud jednoduše dostaneme."

Sasuke se pohledem vrátil zpátky ke svému dávnému příteli a řekl: „Mám takové neblahé tušení, že tahle místnost, nějak blokuje chakru. Takže se odsud jen tak nedostaneme."

„No, to snad ne," vyjekl Naruto a už stál na nohou a zkoušel vydolovat ze svého těla trochu chakry, ale nic se nestalo. Po nějaké době se vyčerpaně svalil zpátky na slamník a zafuněl: „Tak to jsme v pytli."

„Taky mám ten pocit."

Nevěděli jak dlouho, už tady byli zavření. Podle malého okýnka dokázali uhádnout, jestli je den či noc, ale nic víc. Občas se otevřela mala dvířka dole na dveřích a dovnitř bylo vsunuto nějaké jídlo a voda. Jinak s nimi nikdo nekomunikoval a nikdo jim nic neřekl.

„Přestává mě to tady pomalu bavit," zahučel otráveně Naruto a natáhl se na slamníku.

„Tak to nejsi sám," odtušil Sasuke a přecházel po cele sem a tam.

„Musíme něco vymyslet, " pokračoval stejným tónem Naruto.

„Všechno už jsme vyzkoušeli," odporoval mu Sasuke. „A na prokopání nemáme nástroje."

„Stejně to vypadá, že jsme ve skále," prohodil jen tak Naruto.

„Hmm," zamručel Sasuke, zadíval se na okénko a povzdychl si. „Třeba přijde někdo z Konohy pro tebe."

„Teď jde o to, jestli nás najdou," posadil se Naruto a opřel se zády o zeď.

Sasuke se dál díval na okénko a zeptal se: „Jak se má Sakura?"

Naruto se na něho překvapeně podíval a pak se usmál: „Dobře, když mě může mlátit."

„Takže pořád stejná," usoudil a stočil pohled na Naruta.

„Přesně tak," zašklebil se na něho. „Teď nejspíš rozbíjí Konohu na třísky, jak je vzteklá, že mě dostali."

Sasukemu se na tváři objevilo ušklíbnutí. Naruto se zvedl na nohy, přešel pod okénko a zadíval se na něho: „Kdybychom tak mohli poslat zprávu. Ale takhle nás nikdy nenajdou."

„Bez chakry toho moc nezmůžeme," přistoupil k němu Sasuke. „Dokonce i ty dveře jsou tak bytelný, že je neprokopneme."

„Ach jo," vrčel vzteky Naruto.

Ozvalo se cinkání klíčů a dveře se otevřely. Do cely dopadlo světlo z chodby, ale nedosáhlo moc daleko. Sasuke i Naruto se postavili do bojové pozice a čekali, co udělá postava stojící ve dveřích, ale tak aby nevstoupila do místnosti.

„Měli byste se uklidnit," promluvila ona osoba.

„Itachi," zavrčel okamžitě Sasuke, svého nenáviděného bratra by snad poznal všude.

„Ty bastarde," přidal se na jeho stranu Naruto.

„Ale no tak," pokračoval dál chladným hlasem Uchiha Itachi. „Nevíte jak se chovat."

„Zabiju tě," chvěl se vztekem Sasuke.

„Taky se přidám," hlásil se vztekle Naruto.

„Vidím, že to jinak nejde," odtušil Itachi a v jeho očích se objevila červená barva.

„Naruto, rychle zavři oči!" vykřikl varovně Sasuke, ale už bylo pozdě. Naruto se skácel v bezvědomí na zem a on ho za chvíli následoval.

„Sakuro, uklidni se!" snažila se jí uchlácholit Tsunade.

„A jak?" vyštěkla v odpověď.

Byli v Tsunadině kanceláři. Kakashi seděl, jako vždy na okně, ale nečetl si knížku. Tsunade ve svém křesle se Shizune za zády. A pak Sakura a spolu s ní i ostatní Narutovi přátelé. Shikamarem počínaje, přes Hinatu a konče u Temari s Kankarem.

„Jak se máme uklidnit, když nevím, kde ho hledat," vztekal se Kiba a někteří se přidali na jeho stranu.

„Mám venku všechny, co můžu postrádat," pokračovala Tsunade. „Všichni po něm pátrají. Dokonce i Gaara poslal svoje lidi na pomoc."

„A pošle další, když to bude třeba," přerušila ji Temari. „Chce Naruta najít dřív nebo později."

„Jediný, kdo by mohl vědět, kde mají Akatsuki úkryt," zamyslel se nahlas Kakashi. „Je Jiraiya, ale ten je bůh ví kde."

„Je to už čtrnáct dní," nadhodil Sai. „Kdo ví, jestli je ještě naživu."

„Sai," varoval ho Shino. „Tohle už neříkej."

„Snažím se být objektivní," pokrčil rameny.

„Tak někde jinde," utrhl se na něho Neji.

„Nepřestanu ho hledat, pokud nebudu mít jasný důkaz, že je mrtvý," pronesla rozhodným hlasem Sakura.

„To po tobě nikdo nechce," řekla Shizune. „Nikdo z nás nechce věřit tomu, že by byl mrtvý."

„Budeme hledat," uzavřel debatu Kakashi.

Narutovi se zabodlo do očí prudké světlo, takže je zase okamžitě zavřel. Ale když vedle sebe zaslechl zasténání, okamžitě je zase otevřel a ignoroval i to světlo. To co se mu objevilo před očima, si nepředstavoval ani v těch nejhorších nočních můrách.

Byl v obrovské bílé místnosti. Všude kolem stály stoly s nejrůznějším nářadím, od skalpelů až po pily. Sám byl přivázaný k dřevěnému X za nohy i ruce, a byl svlečený do půli pasu. Když jeho pohled zajel krapet doprava, viděl, že i Sasuke je přivázaný stejně jako on.

„Být tebou, tak to ani nezkouším," objevil se v jeho zorném poli Pain a se zálibným pohledem si ho prohlížel.

„Kde to jsem?" vydechl Naruto.

„V naší malé laboratoři," obsáhl jednou rukou celou místnost. Při slově laboratoř se celé jeho tělo napjalo, jak se snažil roztrhnout pouta, ale stejně jako v cele ani tady necítil svou chakru.

„Vidíš, co jsem ti říkal," usmál se na něho. „Podívej se na svou hruď."

Naruto se tedy podíval a nevěřil svým očím. Na hrudi měl přidělaný zvláštní přístroj. Chvíli blikal červeně a chvíli modře. Loupl pohledem na Sasuke a viděl, že má ten samý.

„To pohlcuje tvůj chakru," odtušil Pain.

„Ty bastarde," zasyčel pro změnu Sasuke, který se mezitím probral. „Co s námi chcete dělat?"

„Ale ty už ses probral," ušklíbl se leader Akatsuki. „Neboj, to se za chvíli dozvíte."

Do místnosti vešli další lidé. První byl Hidan, za ním Deidara a uzavíral to Itachi. V tu chvíli kdy Sasuke uviděl svého bratra, celého jeho tělo se napjalo a přístroj začal rudě zářit.

„Jaké to krásné přivítání," smál se Pain. „Hidane, vysvětli jim prosím, co s nimi zamýšlíme."

„Jak si přeješ," ušklíbl se Hidan. „Tak dětičky. Zkrátka a jednoduše chceme vaši chakru. Ty máš chakru Kyuubiho a ty jsi si díky pečeti od Orochimara vypěstoval zvláštní druh. Chceme obě pro naše pokusy. Ale pochybujeme, že nám ji dáte dobrovolně, takže to necháme na Itachim."

„Bastardi," vztekal se Naruto a i jeho přístroj se celý červenal. Pokoušel se ho přehltit svojí chakrou, jako kdysi, ale bez úspěchu.

„To je k ničemu," prohlásil sebevědomě Deidara. „Je to jiný typ."

„Sakra," škubl pouty Sasuke a upíral svůj pohled na bratra. „Za to jednou zaplatíš."

„Uvidíme," ušklíbl se Itachi a přešel před oba dva. Jeho oči rudě zažhnuly a v tu chvíli Naruto i Sasuke ztuhli. Oběma se vybavila stejná myšlenka. Tenkrát v hotelu, při jejich prvním setkáním.

„Tak začneme," odsouhlasil to Pain. Itachiho oči začali žhnout víc.

„Sasuke, zavři oči!" vykřikl Naruto, ale tento útok je přeběhl. Místností se začaly rozléhat bolestné výkřiky. Jejich těla se napínala a přístroje červenaly čím dál víc. Psychický útok, který na ně použil Itachi, odevzdával své ovoce.

„Výborně," roztáhl se Painův obličej v úsměv. „Přesně podle plánu."

Sasuke se pomalu probíral z bezvědomí a uvědomil si, že je zpátky v cele. Před očima se mu míhaly obrazy minulosti. Itachi na něho použil stejnou techniku jako kdysi. Viděl umírat všechny své blízké rukou jeho bratra. Všechny jeho noční můry se vydraly napovrch. Dokonce i ta, ve které skoro zabil svého přítele.

S námahou otočil hlavou směrem k Narutovi, aby se přesvědčil, jestli i jeho pustili. Naskytl se mu zvláštní pohled. Naruto ležel zády na slamníku, oči vytřeštěné, celé tělo se mu chvělo a z úst mu vycházelo tiché mumlání.

„Sakra," vydechl Sasuke a pokusil se, se zvednout. On už několik psychických útoků, zvlášť od Itachiho, zažil, ale Naruto zřejmě ne. Nakonec se mu podařilo po všech čtyřech dostat až k němu.

„Naruto," zkusil to, ale nedostal žádnou odpověď. Místo toho se mohl dívat, do přítelova obličeje strnulého děsem a hrůzou.

„Naruto, prober se," křikl na něho. „No tak jsou to jenom představy, nic takového se neděje."

„Sasuke," zašeptal velmi tiše Naruto a z očí se mu vyřinuly slzy. „Neodcházej, prosím! Nechci tady zůstat sám."

Sasuke se na něho díval a nevěděl, jestli Naruto mluví s minulostí nebo s přítomností: „Neboj, jsem tady."

Narutovo tělo se začalo chvět čím dál víc a z očí se mu valily potoky slz. Sasuke to tedy zkusil jinak. Napřáhl se a vrazil mu facku. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak se Narutovi oči vyjasnily a pokusily se zaostřit na obličej před sebou.

„No konečně," vydechl s úlevou Sasuke a padl vedle něho na slamník. Byl k smrti vyčerpaný.

„Sasuke," vyrazil ze sebe namáhavě.

„Jsem tady, nikam nejdu," prohlásil rozhodně.

„Tohle bude dost zlý," posunul se na svém slamníku, aby Sasukemu udělal místo.

„Jo, to bude," vydechl z polospánku. Oba usnuli, aby se jim vraceli jejich noční můry. Nespočet krát se za noc probudili zalití potem a hrůzou, ale když uviděli vedle sebe ležet toho druhého, znovu usnuli.

Roční období se prostřídala a přišla zima. Sasuke i s Narutem byli stále vězni Akatsuki a stále na nich prováděli svoje pokusy. Za tu dobu se naučili žít v šeru a ve strachu z dalších dní. Někdy je nechali i několik dní na pokoji, ale někdy si je brali z jejich cely každý den, až už ani nemohli stát na nohou. Dokonce se i stávalo, že si odvedli jenom jednoho z nich a druhý zůstal zavřený v cele, ale i sem byl slyšet zmučený křik vězně.

„Asi se zblázním," zatínal Naruto bolestí zuby. Klečel na Sasukově slamníku se zády nastavenými k němu. Ten mu čistil nové rány, které si dneska přinesl. Byli to dlouhé šrámy po týrání. Táhli se přes celá záda a končili těsně nad boky, kde mu začínali kalhoty.

„Au," vykřikl bolestí.

„Promiň," omlouval se Sasuke, za tu dobu, co už tady spolu byli, se z nich stali znovu přátelé. „Musím to pořádně vyčistit nebo dostaneš horečku."

„Já vím," vydechl Naruto a dál zatínal zuby. Sasukemu se při pohledu na něho zvedala žluč v žaludku, kdyby dostal někoho z nich do rukou, moc by z něho nezůstalo.

„Musíme odtud," souhlasil Sasuke.

„Ale jak?" ptal se zničeně Naruto. „Zkoušeli jsme snad už všechno."

„Hmm," zamumlal Sasuke.

Naruto se s bolestným upěním natáhl na slamník a Sasuke mu přikryl záda přikrývkou, aby rány mohli dýchat.

„Ještě že se oba léčíme trochu rychleji než obyčejní lidé," ozval se po chvíli Naruto. Jeho léčil Kyubbi a Sasukeho pečeť dokázala taky zázraky. „Jinak bychom byli už mrtví."

„Hmm," zahuhlal znovu Sasuke, přitisknul se k Narutovi a přehodil přes ně další přikrývku. Takto se zahřívali za studených zimních nocí, předávali si navzájem aspoň trochu toho tepla.

„Sasuke," promluvil znovu Naruto.

„Hmm," zamručel z polospánku Sasuke.

„Já .. víš jsem rád, že jsi tady se mnou," začervenal se. „Sám bych to asi nevydržel."

„Vždyť já taky," zamumlal Sasuke.

Dny věznění se protáhly do týdnů, týdny do měsíců, měsíce do roků. Zprvu se snažili si značit uplynulý čas, ale někdy byli v bezvědomí dlouho a nevěděli, kolik času uplynulo. Celou tu dobu je Akatsuki nenechala ani chvíli odpočinout. Týrali je psychicky i fyzicky a bylo vidět, že s velkou chutí. Až se jim je podařilo zlomit jak fyzicky tak i psychicky. Nikdo by v nich nepoznal toho veselého klučinu a málomluvného sirotka. Stali se z nich ustrašené stíny jejich vlastních já. Báli se každého hlasitého zvuku či většího stínu. Útěchu nacházeli jenom jeden v druhém.

Uplynulo pět let.

„Je to už tolik let," zamručel Shikamaru, krčící se za keřem.

„Doufám, že je ještě naživu," přidal se k hovoru Neji.

„Taky v to doufám, už kvůli Sakuře," souhlasil Chouji.

Opodál se krčila jmenovaná s Inou a Tenten. Někde v okolí se schovávali i ostatní ninjové s Listové a připravovali se na útok na základnu Akatsuki.

„Hledali jsme tu základu skoro pět let, tak snad ne nadarmo," řekl Neji.

Shikamaru chtěl ještě něco podotknout, ale přišel povel k útoku. Všichni zaútočili. Postupovali celkem rychle, skoro nikdo budovu nehlídal. Probíhali jednu chodbu za druhou a hledali známou tvář.

Sasuke s Narutem se krčili v rohu cely a vyděšeně se k sobě tiskli. Slyšeli výbuchy a občas nějaký zvuk boje. Naruto zděšeně zasténal a zabořil Sasukemu tvář do hrudi, ten ho objal ještě těsněji.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila Sakura. Pohled, který se jí naskytl, nezapomene dokonce života. Dívala se na schoulené dvě postavy, tisknoucí se k sobě, okamžitě je poznala i po těch letech. Oba měli dlouhé vlasy a na sobě roztrhané kusy oblečení, držící při sobě silou vůle.

„Naruto? Sasuke?" vydechla překvapeně. Jednoho tu čekala, ale toho druhého ne. A pak jí překvapila jejich reakce. Naruto se ještě víc snažil zabořit do Sasukeho a ten se snažil splynout se zdí. Oba se jí báli, o tom nemohlo být pochyb.

„Sakuro, co se děje?" nahlédl dovnitř Kakashi a i on ztuhnul na prachu dveří. „Ježíši."

Sakura se otočila se slzami v očích na Kakashiho a zeptala se: „Kakashi-sensei, co jim to proboha udělali?"

„Nevím," kroutil hlavou a nepřestal se dívat na svoje dva bývalé žáky.

Sakura se znovu otočila na své dva přátele a pomalinku k nim došla. Když viděla strach, který se jim zračil v očích, tak se chtěla zastavit, ale ozval se Kakashiho hlas: „Nezastavuj se, jdi dál! Musíš jim ukázat, že jim nic neuděláš."

Se slzami, které ji stékaly po tváři, došla až k nim. Snažila se nebrat v potaz, že se z ní mají strašný strach, a pomalinku k nim natáhla ruku.

„Nebojte se, nic vám neudělám," promluvila laskavým hlasem doprovázeným vzlyky. Ani jeden však moc dobře nereagoval. Naruto i Sasuke se třásli strachem po celém těle. Nepamatovali si jí. Nepamatovali si nikoho. Pamatovali si jenom bolest, která přišla, když někdo vešel do místnosti.

„Kakashi," vzlykla Sakura. „Co mám dělat?"

„Musíme je odsud dostat," prohlásil pevně. „Nemůžou v téhle temnotě dál zůstat."

„Dobře," souhlasila Sakura a zkusila to znovu. „Sasuke, Naruto. Já jsem Sakura. Vaše Sakura."

Při vyslovení jména Sakura sebou oba trhli, jakoby poznali, o koho se jedná.

„Přesně tak, Sakura," opakovala to znovu. Ruku nechala pořád nataženou a snažila se nedělat prudké pohyby, které by je mohli vylekat.

Oba se teď dívali na ni a už se pomalinku uklidňovali. Nějak podvědomě vycítili, že jim neublíží. Sasuke po chvíli dokonce zvedl ruku a lehce se dotknul té její. Naruto na to koukal, a když viděl, že mu nic nestalo, i on se dotknul Sakuřiny ruky.

„Ano, přesně tak," usmála se na ně. „Nic vám neudělám."

Naruto reagoval na její usměv svým a i Sasuke se o něho pokusil. Dali ji svou důvěru.

„Sakuro, teď je zkusíme vyvést z místnosti," promluvil Kakashi a i v jeho hlase byly slyšet emoce.

„Dobře," kývnula hlavou a pomocí pohybů se snažila vysvětlit těma dvěma, co po nich chce. Nakonec se oba zvedli, ale i když jí věřili, nepřestali se k sobě tisknout. Sakura před nimi pomalinku ustupovala a oni jí následovali. Naprosto jí věřili.

Pak překročila práh dveří a ocitla se na chodbě. Oba se zastavili před prahem a nechtěli se hnout dál. Dokonce se chvíli zdálo, že vrátí zpátky do svého rohu. Ale nakonec po dlouhé době přemlouvání ze strany Sakury, oba vyšli na chodbu. Přikrčení a tisknoucí se vyděšeně k sobě, jakoby čekali ránu.

„Tak co vám tak dlouho trvá," vyšel zpoza rohu Shikamaru a okamžitě ztuhnul na místě. Díval se na dva roztřesené uzlíčky a nevěřil vlastním očím: „Naruto? Sasuke?"

Naruto se na něho zahleděl a vypadalo to, že ho poznal. Odtrhnul se od Sasukeho, natáhnul ruku a udělal několik malých krůčků směrem k němu. Ale moc daleko se nedostal, jelikož si ho Sasuke přitáhnul zpátky k sobě, jakoby se bál, že mu uteče. Ale i tak se Naruto na Shikamara podíval s úsměvem.

„Vypadá to, že tě poznal," vydechla Sakura.

„Co jim to udělali?" nechápal Shikamaru. „Skoro jsem je nepoznal."

„Musíme je dostat nahoru," prohlásila Sakura a pomalu je vedla směrem k východu. Celou dobu na ně mluvila, aby je svým hlasem uklidňovala. Oba jí následovali a bylo na nich vidět, že jí věří.

„Myslím, že ví, kdo jsi," odtušil Shikamaru a šel vedle ní.

„Vypadá to tak," souhlasila Sakury.

Po dlouhé době se konečně dostali k východu. Slunce jasně ohraničovalo, kde končí vězení a kde začíná svoboda.

„Tak jsme skoro tam," mluvila na ně dál Sakura a vstoupila do slunce. Jako na povel se oba zastavili a odmítali přejít přes tu pomyslnou hranicí, kterou tvořilo světlo.

„Nediv se, Sakuro," řekl Kakashi. „Byli kolik let zavřeni v temnotě, slunce neviděli a teď neví, co to je."

„Ale jak je odtam dostaneme," nevěděla Sakura.

„Sakuro, co se tady děje?" přišla k ní Ino následovaná, některými dalšími přáteli.

„Ino, nedělej prudké pohyby," varovala ji dopředu.

Ale to jí nemusela ani říkat, jak Ino tak i ostatní, ztuhnuli na místě. Dívali se na v šeru ukryté postavy. Všichni poznali v tom druhém Sasukeho.

„Naruto," vydechl Neji a musel chytnout Hinatu, která se skácela do mdlob.

Ino si přitiskla ruce k tváři a rozplakala se: „Co jim to udělali?"

„To snad ani není možný," nevěřil Kankarou. „Tomu Gaara nebude chtít věřit."

„To je teď vedlejší," okřikla je Sakura, až se ti dva zděšeně přikrčili. „Prvně je odsud dostaneme."

„Ale jak?" zeptal se Chouji.

Jako by v odpověď přišla Shizune: „Sakuro, našli jste ho?"

„Shizune," vydechla Sakura a ukázala do chodby.

Shizune sledovala její ruku a zaostřila do šera chodby a okamžitě ji bylo všechno jasné: „Ten druhý je kdo?"

„Sasuke," odvětil Shikamaru.

„Sasuke?" opakovala nevěřícně. „Tak to je překvapení."

„To je teď vedlejší," přerušil její úvahy Neji. „Jak je dostaneme do Konohy. Sami to neujdou."

Shizune si je ještě dlouho prohlížela a pak se otočila na Sakuru: „Poznali tě?"

„Řekla bych, že ano, proč?" chtěla vědět.

„Uvidíš," odtušila Shizune. „Dám jim něco na spaní a tím je dopravíme domů snadněji. Ale Sakuro, potřebuji, aby viděli, jak se mi v tom snažíš zabránit. "

„Proč?" nechápal Shikamaru.

„Jelikož kdyby nic neudělala, tak by jí příště už nevěřili," odvětila Shizune. „Musí si myslet, že se mají bát jenom mě. To já jim chci ublížit, ne Sakura. Chápeš."

„Dobrá, uděláme to," souhlasila Sakura.

„My vám je podržíme," nabídli se Chouji a Neji.

„Ne to ne," zadržela je Shizune. „Nikdo z vás to nemůže být, zavolám si nějaké ANBU."

Jak řekla tak se i stalo. Čtyři ninjové z ANBU jednotek chytnuli Naruta a Sasukeho a snažili se je udržet v klidu. Což nebylo zrovna jednoduché. Oba sebou házeli a pokoušeli se osvobodit. Sakuře i ostatním to trhalo srdce. Jejich přátelé byli jak divoká zvířata, snažící se uniknout z pasti.

„Sasuke," vykřikl k překvapení všech Naruto, když mu vpíchli injekci. Ten na přítelovo volání reagoval velmi zběsile, zvýšil svojí snahu o svobodu. Chvíli to dokonce vypadalo, že se mu to i povede, ale ninjové ho chytnuli ještě pevněji. Shizune k němu rychle přistoupila a také mu vpíchla sedativa.

Pak je oba pustili, okamžitě se k sobě znovu přimknuli a dívali se, se strachem na Shizune. Znovu jim někdo ubližoval. Znovu cítili bolest. Ale pak už je oba přemohl spánek.

„Všimli jste si toho?" zeptal se Shikamaru.

„Čeho?" chtěl vědět Kakashi.

„No," začal. „Podívejte se na ně. Oba mají dlouhé, špinavé vlasy. Šaty jim drží pohromadě silou vůle a zakrývají jenom to nejnutnější, ale jejich tváře jsou hladce oholené. Jakoby někdo chtěl vidět jejich obličeje bez vousů."

„Teď když jsi na to poukázal," souhlasil Neji.

„Je to divné," přidala se Sakura.

„Mě to přijde zvrhlé," uzavřel debatu Shikamaru.

Všichni seděli v kanceláři Hokage a čekali, až se objeví Pátá.

„Doufám, že jim dokáže pomoct," promluvil se vztekem v hlase Neji.

„Doufám," přidal se Kankarou.

„Už jsi spravil Gaaru, o tom co jsme našli?" zeptal se ho Kakashi.

„Ano," odpověděl Kankarou. „Před chvíli jsem poslal spěšného ptáka."

„Až si to přečte," uvažoval nahlas Kiba. „Bude tady jak na koni."

„A divil by ses?" otázal se Shino.

„Ne, nedivil," odvětil Kiba. „Kdyby mi řekli, že můj přítel, byl tak dlouho mučen, až se změnil v divoké zvíře. Nevěřil bych tomu."

„Nech toho," okřikla ho Tenten a objala Sakuru, které se po tváři stékali slzy.

„To je dobrý," chlácholila ho Sakura.

„Určitě se časem uzdraví," zašklebil se na ní Kakashi, ale sám si tím moc jistý nebyl. Viděl už mnoho takových a nikdo z nich se už nikdy nevzpamatoval. Ale doufal. To je to jediné, co jim teď zbývalo.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešli další jounini – Asuma, Kurenai, Gai a Iruka.

„Víte už něco?" zeptal se okamžitě Iruka.

„Ještě nic," odpověděl Chouji. „Pátá je ještě u nich."

„Dobrá," sklonil hlavu. Bral Naruta jako syna a bylo to pro něho velmi těžké.

„Kakashi," přešel Asuma k příteli. „Je pravda, že s ním byl Sasuke?"

„Je," odpověděl a v tichosti jemu a ostatním vypověděl, co našli v podzemních místnostech.

„To je strašné," vydechla Kurenai.

„A to je musela najít zrovna Sakura," odtušil zahořkle Gai.

„Ale možná to bylo dobře," uvažoval Asuma. „Říkal jsi, že jí snad poznali."

„Vypadalo to tak," kývnul hlavou Kakashi.

„Třeba je ještě naděje," mínila Kurenai a rozhlédla se po jejich svěřencích. Všichni měli skloněné hlavy a každý byl ponořený ve svých myšlenkách. „Doufám v to, už kvůli nim."

„Hmm," potáhl ze své cigarety Asuma.

Ještě dlouho čekali, ale nakonec se všichni dočkali. Do své kanceláře vešla Tsunade a za ní šli Shizune a Jiraiya. Podívala se na všechny a sedla si do svého křesla. Složila si ruce a opřela si o ně bradu.

„No, tak Pátá," nevydržel to Kiba. „Řekněte něco."

„Nebudu vám lhát," začala Tsunade. „Těch pět let, co byli vězněni, se na nich hluboce podepsalo. Když pomineme jejich fyzické rány, tak ty psychické nadělaly obrovské škody na jejich rozumu. Nedokážu říct, jestli se kdy vrátí do normálu."

„To ne," vydechla Sakura a klesla do kolen. „To ne."

„Sakuro," objal ji Sai.

„Tsunade-sama, můžete toho říct víc," ozval se Kakashi. „Potřebují to slyšet."

„Dobrá," pokračovala. „Jejich těla prošla hrozným mučením. Oba mají na sobě množství buď už zacelených, nebo čerstvých ran. Dokonce jsem našla pár spravených zlomenin, ale je pravda, že jejich těla se s tím rvou docela dobře. Netuším, čím to může být."

„Myslím, že u Naruta je to jasné," odtušil Neji.

„Ano, možná že za to může Kyuubi," souhlasil Asuma.

„Ale co Sasuke?" zeptala se Shizune. „I on je na tom o dost líp než jsme čekali."

„Třeba za to může ta prokletá pečeť," nadhodil Jiraiya.

„Možná," uvažovala Tsunade.

„A co jejich rozum?" zeptal se Shikamaru.

„Ten je na tom o dost hůř," nadechla se Pátá. „Ať už na ně používali, jakýkoliv psychický útok, udělal přesně, co měl. Zlomil je a z nich se staly trosky jejich minulých já."

„Ale mě poznali," poznamenala Sakura.

„Asi to bude tím, že se mohli opřít jeden o druhého," řekla Tsunade. „To že byli spolu, jim dost pomohlo. Starali se jeden o druhého a tak si možná zachovali zbytek zdravého rozumu, ale moc ho nebude. Strávili tam moc času."

„Pátá," ozvala se slabým hláskem Hinata. „Dostanou se z toho někdy?"

Tsunade je všechny přejela pohledem a řekla: „Silně o tom pochybuju."

„Ne," šeptala zděšeně Sakura, až ji museli Shikamaru se Saiem podepřít. „To nemůže být pravda, teď když jsou doma, se to určitě spraví."

„I to je možné," sklonila hlavu Pátá. „Ale neměli byste na to upírat všechny své naděje. Stala se z nich divoká zvířata, která se bojí všeho neznámého."

„Kde teď jsou?" zeptal se Neji.

„Jsou v nemocnici, v jedné z podzemních místností," odvětila Shizune.

„Můžeme je vidět?" chtěl vědět Chouji.

„Ale jenom pomocí kamery, která je v pokoji," zakroutila hlavou Shizune. „Musejí si zvykat postupně. Je to pro ně nové prostředí. Budou vyděšení. Musíme jim dát čas."

„Dobře," vzchopila se Sakura. „Jdu se na ně podívat."

„Jdeme taky," ohlásil za všechny Shikamaru.

Když se za posledním z nich zavřely dveře, ozval se Kakashi: „Tsunade-sama, vy jste jim neřekla všechno, že?"

„Ne, neřekla," potvrdila mu jeho domněnku.

„Ono to není všechno," divil se Iruka. „Co může být ještě horší, než to co jste jim právě řekla?"

„Jsou ještě dost mladí," omlouvala se Tsunade.

„Je jim všem dvacet jedna," nechápala Kurenai. „Co by ještě nemohli vědět?"

Tsunade se zhluboka nadechla a řekla: „Na jejich tělech jsem našla ještě jeden druh týrání, než fyzický a psychický."

„Cože?" vykřikl Gai.

„Nejsme si tím na sto procent jistí," vzala si slovo Shizune. „Ale myslíme si, že si z nich udělali hračky."

„Ech," vydechl nechápavě Iruka.

„Jednoduše řečeno," řekla tvrdým hlasem. „Brali si je i do postele."

„No, to snad nemyslíte vážně," vykřikl vztekle Kakashi, což zrovna u něho nebylo normální. „Takže nám chcete říct, že si s nimi hráli i po téhle stránce?"

„Přesně tak," potvrdila mu to Shizune.

„A mám toho dost," vyváděl Kakashi. „Okamžitě se vydám po stopě, těch co nám utekli a udělám z nich fašírku."

„Jdu s tebou," přidal se Iruka, který neměl daleko do výbuchu.

„To už jim moc nepomůže," snažil se je oba uklidnit Asuma.

„Ale pomůže to mě," nenechal si to vymluvit Iruka.

„Oba se uklidněte!" okřikl je Jiraiya. „Teď bychom se měli víc starat o ty dva v nemocnici, než o pomstu. Náš čas přijde."

„Chci je vidět," pronesl rozhodným hlasem písečný Kazekage, Gaara.

„Nevím, jestli je to teď ten nejlepší nápad," nesouhlasila Tsunade. Oba byli v její kanceláři a dohadovali se.

„Naruto je můj přítel, chci ho vidět," nenechal se přesvědčit.

„Tak tedy dobrá," souhlasila nakonec. „Ale musím tě varovat, není na mě pěkný pohled."

„Vím, Temari už mi to říkala," pochopil Gaara.

Tsunade ho zavedla do nemocnice. Celou cestu neřekla ani slovo a Gaarovi to tak vyhovovalo. Mohl si tak utřídit myšlenky.

„Tak jsem tady, Kazekage," vytrhla ho z jeho myšlenek. „Ještě nikdo k nim nešel, budeš první, koho k nim pustím."

„Děkuji," překvapila ho.

„A ještě jedna věc," pokračovala dál. „Od jejich příchodu sem, jsme je převlékli a ostříhali, takže vypadají skoro jako předtím, ale jejich chování se nezměnilo. Jestli se budou krčit v koutě a nebudou reagovat, bude lepší, když odejdeš."

„Dobře," souhlasil a stisknul kliku. Dveře se potichu otevřely a vpustily ho do spoře osvětlené místnosti.

Gaara vešel dovnitř a okamžitě se zastavil. Díval se na ty dva sedící v koutě a nevěřil vlastním očím. Toto že je Naruto, jeho přítel, a Sasuke? Nepoznával je. A oni nepoznali jeho. Pomalu se zase rozhýbal a přešel k jedné ze dvou postelí k té, která byla volná. Na druhé seděli ti dva. Posadil se a neustále na ně upíral svůj pohled. A oni se dívali na něho.

„Naruto," zkusil ho oslovit, ale ten nijak nedal najevo, že by ho poznal. „Sasuke. Co vám to jenom provedli."

Pak tam seděli v tichosti. Navzájem se zkoumali očima. Celou tu dobu měl Gaara položené ruce na stehnech a nijak nedal najevo, že by jim chtěl ublížit. Oba se pomalinku začali uvolňovat. Zjistili, že jim od něho žádné nebezpečí nehrozí.

„Naruto," zkusil to znovu a pomalu k nim natáhnul ruku. Ale nebyl to Naruto, kdo zareagoval, ale Sasuke. S malými obavami k němu natáhnul svojí dlaň a z jeho úst vyšlo: „Gaa … gaa.."

„Ano, já jsem Gaara," vydechl s dojetím Kazekage.

„Gaa?" opakoval zmateně Naruto. Sasuke se na něho podíval a usmál. To Narutovi stačilo, a taky se dotknul jeho natažené ruky.

„Sasuke, Naruto," zopakoval znova jejich jména.

„Gaa ..," vyslovili znovu, tentokrát naráz. Oba se na sebe překvapeně podívali a zasmáli se. Sasuke chytnul Naruta za ruku a pevně stisknul a ten se na něho zašklebil.

„Myslí, že bychom je mohli už pustit," rozhodla Tsunade a dívala do karet.

„Myslíte, že je to to nejlepší?" divila se Shizune.

„Musejí se dostat na vzduch," mínila Pátá. „Ty procházky, které provádějí se Sakurou, jsou sice úspěšné, ale oni se potřebují zvednout zpátky na svoje vlastní nohy."

„Takže je chcete, poslat domů," pochopila Shizune.

„Přesně tak," kývnula hlavou. „Ale nenechám je bez dozoru. Nasadím na ně jednoho z ANBU, sice bude prskat, ale má smůlu."

„Ale kam půjdou?" zeptala se Shizune.

„No, Naruto má přece byt," usoudila Tsunade. „Můžou zůstat tam. Stejně se od sebe nehnou."

„Pořád si myslím, že to není dobrý nápad," odporovala ji.

„Musejí se přes to dostat," řekla Pátá. „Když vezmeme všechno kolem je div, že se z toho dostali tak rychle. Je to už půl roku, co jsou zpátky a oni se uzdravují tak rychle. I když je pravda, že skoro nemluví, ale už se nebojí každého stínu a zvuku. Abych pravdu řekla, nedoufala jsem, že by se mohli ještě kdy uzdravit."

„Hmm, třeba za to může Gaara," uvažovala nahlas Shizune. „Při jejich prvním setkání, ho určitě poznali a s každou jeho návštěvou se s ním více a více sbližují."

„Asi budeš mít pravdu," nechala se zviklat. „Ale stejně je pustíme."

„Tak a jsme doma," usmála se na Naruta a Sasukeho a odemykala dveře. Otevřela a nechala chlapce vejít první. „Tak šup, jdeme."

Naruto se odhodlal vejít první a Sasuke ho okamžitě následoval. Ocitli se v dvoupokojovém bytě. V jednom pokoji bylo místo na spaní a v druhém kuchyně.

„Není to nic moc, ale je to tvůj domov Naruto," pokračovala Sakura a položila košík s jídlem na stůl v kuchyni. „Jídlo vám dám do ledničky, kdybyste něco potřebovali, však víte, kde bydlím."

Poté se otočila a odešla, jak jí radila Tsunade. Nechala je, ať se sami porvou s nově nabitou svobodou.

Naruto přistoupil k oknu a díval se z výšky na Konohu. Sasuke se objevil po jeho boku a spolu se dívali na vesnici.

„Sasuke," vydechl po chvíli Naruto a otočil se na svého přítele. Ten se na něho podíval a usmál se.

Sasuke vyšel, jenom v ručníku kolem boků, ze sprchy a hned se sháněl po Narutovi. Ten ležel na posteli a spal. Sasuke se na něho s úšklebkem podíval a natáhnul se vedle něho. I za ty měsíce se nenaučili spát každý ve své posteli, zvyk byl hluboce zakořeněný.

Uplynuli další dva roky. Naruto se Sasukem se celkem dobře vyrovnali se svou zkušeností, tedy v rámci možností. Ale ani jeden nebyl schopný znovu používat svou chakru. Nikdo nedokázal říct, zda to bylo díky psychickému bloku nebo jim Akatsuki odrovnali oběh. A také toho už tolik nenamluvili, i když u Sasukeho to nebylo nic zvláštního, ale u Naruta to divné bylo. Vždy hyperaktivní ninja se změnil v tichého mladého muže.

Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru a Kiba si spolu s Narutem a Sasukem udělali piknik na kopci za vesnicí.

Bylo krásné a slunečné počasí. Rozprostřeli si dekou, Hinata vydělala z košů jídlo a rozložila ho po dece.

„Naruto, nechoď daleko," strachovala se Sakura, když viděla, jak utíká po louce.

„Prosím tě nech ho, není to dítě," káral jí Shikamaru.

„Nemůžu si pomoct," ušklíbla se na něho, ale dál pozorovala Naruta, který se sklonil k rozkvetlé květině.

„A kde je Sasuke?" hledal toho druhého Kiba, přece jenom měli o ně strach.

„Támhle," ukázal Neji k nedalekému stromu, o kterých se v sedě opíral Sasuke a měl zavřené oči.

„Když se tak na ně dívám, těžko tomu věřit," pozorovala je oba Sakura.

„Vypadá to, že se z toho už dostali," řekla tiše Hinata.

Mezitím Naruto přiběhl k Sasukemu a něco mu ukazoval. Ten se na něho usmál a zvedl se. Pomalu se vydali bok po boku k sedícím přátelům. Ti se bavili mezi sebou a nevšimli se, že k nim zamířili.

„Sakura-chan," ozvalo se za Sakuřínými zády. Překvapeně sebou trhla a otočila se. Jejímu pohledu se naskytl šklebící se Naruto s usmívajícím se Sasukem za jeho zády.

„Naruto," nevěřila Sakura, takhle jí oslovoval před tím, než ho dostali Akatsuki.

„Sakura-chan," zopakoval Sasuke a Naruto jí podal žlutou květinu.

„Sasuke," vydechla podruhé a rozplakala se. Oba se na ni vyjeveně dívali, nechápali, proč pláče.

„To jste tomu dali," promluvil Shikamaru a nechal Hinatu, ať se o postará o vzlykající Sakuru. Vstal, přistoupil k našim dvěma přátelům a poplácal je po rameni. „Ale jinak dobrý."

Sasuke spolu s Narutem stáli bokem od ostatních a dívali se na nebe. Od jejich uvěznění se na něho nemohli vynadívat. Za ta léta vězení jim chybělo.

„Nechoďte daleko," křikl na ně Kiba.

Ale pak se stalo něco, co se stát nemělo. Země zaduněla, nebe se zatáhlo a na louce se objevily dvě postavy. Sasuke s Narutem se okamžitě přikrčili a zakryli si uši rukama.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, bratříčku," promluvila jedna z nich. Reakce těch dvou se nedá popsat slovy. Na jejich tvářích se objevil výraz čiré hrůzy. Ty roky, kdy se je přátelé snažili dostat zpátky do života, zmizeli jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku.

„Ale, ale to mi ani neodpovíš?" zasmál se Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke se třásl po celém těle a nebyl schopen se pohnout.

„Ani ty Naruto, neřekneš, jak rád nás vidíš? " ozvala se ta druhá postava, ze které se vyklubal Deidara. Narutova reakce se hodně podobala té Sasukeho, třásl se a nebyl što se pohnout.

Už se chtěli vydat k nim, když jim zahradila cestu Sakura a ostatní.

„Vy nikam, nepůjdete," prohlásil pevným hlasem Neji a v očích mu už zářil byakugan.

„Hmm," zamručel Deidara. „A proč ne?"

„Vy totiž tady končíte," odtušil Shikamaru.

„Na to bych se podíval," ozval se jim za zády Itachi. Všichni se překvapeně otočili a dívali se na dalšího Itachi, který stál za Narutem a Sasukem.

„Stínový klon," vyprskl skrz zuby Kiba.

Druhý Itachi přistoupil k ze zadu k Sasukemu a řekl: „Stýskalo se ti, bratříčku?"

Sasuke stáhnul nehnutě, až na třesavku, která probíhala jeho tělem.

„Zauzloval se ti jazyk?" usmál se a přitisknul se k němu. „Nebo ti scházeli moje ruce na tvém těle?"

„Cože?" nechápala Sakura a zírala na ten obrázek.

„Ale, copak, oni se vám nepochlubili?" objevil se vedle druhého Itachiho druhý Deidara.

„S čím?" dožadoval se odpovědi Shikamaru, i když to ani vědět nechtěl.

Deidara loupnul pohledem po Narutovi, který se zděšeně přikrčil, a řekl: „Oba jsou v posteli naprosto skvělý."

Na louce se rozhostilo ticho, které přerušila, až Hinata: „To snad není možný. Vy jste je týrali i takhle?"

„Týrali, takové škaredé slovo," uchechtl se Itachi. „Ani jeden z nich neprotestoval, že Sasuke."

Přitisknul se k bratrovi ještě blíž. Jednou rukou mu zajel pod triko na nahé tělo. Sasuke se třásl nechutí. Druhou rukou mu přejel po krku: „Že ti to chybělo?"

Sasukemu z očí vytékali slzy, jeho tělo se napínalo a pokusil se bratrovi vytrhnout, ale ten mu to nedovolil: „Ale kampak?"

„Nech ho být," vykřikla Sakura a rozběhla směrem k nim, ale něco jí zastavilo. Do cesty jí vstoupil Naruto. Přiskočil k Itachimu a Sasukeho mu vytrhnul z objetí. Schoval ho za sebe a jeho obličej vyzařoval odhodláním bránit přítele.

„Ale, ale," ušklíbl se Itachi. „Deidaro, moc jsi ho nevytrénoval. Neumí poslouchat."

„Tak to musíme napravit," natáhnul Deidara ruku a Naruto se přikrčil na místě. Ale ruka nikdy nedošla do cíle. V obraném kruhu kolem nich stáli jejich přátelé, odhodláni je bránit i za cenu svých životů.

„To se vám to mluví," zavrčel Kiba. „Když nedokážou používat chakru."

„Nedokážou?" opakoval překvapeně Deidara a podíval se na Itachiho.

„Vypadá to, že pokus vyšel," usoudil z toho Itachi.

„Pokus?" vydechla Hinata.

„Učili jsme je," vyprávěl Deidara. „Že chakru můžou použít, jenom když jim někdo ubližuje. Je vidět, že se to naučili dobře."

„Bastardi," zavrčel Shikamaru.

„Stojíte nám v cestě," opáčil Itachi. „Odvedeme si je zpátky."

„Jen přes moji mrtvolu," rozčílila se Sakura.

„To není takový problém," odtušil Deidara.

Všichni zaujali bojové postavení a připravili se na tvrdý boj. Ale dřív než vůbec začal, ozval se za nimi zvláštní zvuk. Shikamaru riskoval otočení a nevěřil vlastním očím.

„Stojíte nám v cestě," promluvil ledovým hlasem Naruto.

„Stojíte nám v cestě," promluvil zároveň s Narutem Sasuke.

Oba stáli vzpřímeně, nikdo by neřekl, že se ještě před chvíli chvěli strachem.

„Ale copak?" ušklíbl se Itachi.

„Vrátím ti tu bolest, vícenásobně," odsekl mu bratr.

„Taky se přidám," opáčil Naruto a jeho obličej se roztáhl do ďábelského úsměvu.

Sasuke se podíval po přátelích a řekl: „Děkujeme, ale toto je náš boj."

„Jděte nám z cesty," souhlasil Naruto. Všichni je překvapeně poslechli.

„Je to jenom mezi námi," promluvil znovu Naruto.

„Co se to děje?" nechápal Deidara. „Ještě před chvíli jste se tady krčili a teď si otvíráte pusy."

„Vrátili jsme se z pekla," odtušil Sasuke a podíval se po Narutovi, ten jenom kývnul. Na louce se zvedl vítr, slunce už dávno nebylo vidět.

„Pomsta nejlíp chutná studená," zavrčel Naruto.

„Panebože dívejte," vykřikla Sakura a snažila si držet vlasy z očí.

Kolem Naruta se začala objevovat červená chakra. Jeho oči dostaly červený nádech a prodloužili se mu špičáky a nehty na rukou. Měnil se pomocí démonní síly.

Sasukemu se po těle rozprostřela prokletá pečeť a on se proměnil do nejvyššího stupně. Prodloužili se mu vlasy, kůže mu zmodrala a na zádech se mu objevila dvě křídla.

„A to je slast," protáhnul si prsty Naruto a vychutnával si svou sílu.

„Dlouho jsme ji nepoužívali," souhlasil Sasuke a mávnul křídly.

Itachi s Deidarou na to koukali taky jako ostatní překvapeně. Nikdo nevěřil, že se jejich zdravý rozum může ještě někdy vrátit.

„Tak začneme," zavrčel Sasuke a začal v ruce formovat chakru, která se přeměnila do chidori.

„Jsem stejného názoru," přidal se Naruto. Jemu už v dlani rotoval rasengan.

„Připravte se," vykřikli oba zároveň a rozběhli se směrem k nim.

Deidara s Itachim stačili zaujmout bojový postoj a už byli u nich. Ozvala se obrovská rána, zvedlo se obrovské množství prachu a zahalil bojovou scénu. Byli slyšet jenom údery a hluk boje. Prach milosrdně skrýval probíhající pomstu. Pak se ozval výkřik bolesti a na louce se rozhostilo ticho.

Prach se začal pomalinku usazovat a naším přátelům se konečně naskytl pohled na bojiště.

„Kdo vyhrál?" ptal se Kiba.

„Nevím," odsekl Shikamaru a spolu s ostatními se přesunul blíž.

„Panebože," nevěřila Hinata. V hluboké díře ležela dvě těla. Krky měli v nepřirozeném úhlu, takže bylo jasné, že jsou mrtví.

„To jsou Itachi a Deidara," řekl pevným hlasem Neji.

„Ale kde jsou Naruto a Sasuke?" ptala se Sakura a rozhlížela se kolem, jestli je někde neuvidí. Ale nikde nebyli.

„Sasuke, Naruto," zkusil zavolat Kiba. Ale žádná odpověď. Jakoby se po nich slehla zem.

„Co se to zas děje?" nevěřila Sakura, že jí zase opustili.

„Půjdeme je hledat," odtušila Hinata.

„Ne," promluvil Shikamaru. „Je to jejich rozhodnutí, jestli se budou chtít vrátit, tak přijdou sami."

„Ale," namítl Kiba.

„Kibo, Shikamaru má pravdu," souhlasil Neji. „Je to jejich volba, až budou chtít, tak se vrátí. A my budeme čekat."

„Takže budu zase sama," tekly Sakuře po tváři slzy.

Od onoho osudného setkání uplynul další rok. Sakura a ostatní si už zvykli, že Sasuke a Naruto jsou živí a že jsou někde, kde chtějí být. Hledat je nešli. Čekali, až se vrátí sami.

Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru a Sakura stáli před hlavní bránou do Konohy a čekali na Kakashiho, aby už mohli vyrazit na misi.

„Jestli, přijde s nějakou výmluvou, typu: černá kočka přes cestu," bublala pomalu Sakura. „Tak ho praštím."

„Jako by jsi ho neznala," ušklíbl se Neji.

Zavířil vzduch a vedle nich se zjevil Kakashi, s nosem zabořeným v knížce. Zvedl hlavu a řekl: „Už jste tady všichni. Tak jdeme."

Než se ale stačili vůbec pohnout, ozvala se obrovská rána a před nimi se zvedlo obrovské množství prachu. Všichni začali okamžitě kašlat, jak jim prach rozdráždil ústa a nos.

„Co to sakra bylo?" vztekal se Neji a hledat důvod toho všeho.

Prach se už jak taž, usadil a jim se naskytl pohled na obrovskou žábu.

„Ježíši," vydechla Hinata. „Co to je?"

„Žába," odtušil Shikamaru.

Žába s tichým puknutím zmizela a na zem dopadli dvě postavy. Obě byly oblečeny v černých kalhotách a v černé haleně. Na nohou i na rukou měly chrániče. A přes obličej masku, která odhalovala jenom oči. Jediné zbraně, které byli vidět, byli dvě katany, které se jim houpaly na zádech. Neudělali žádný pohyb, který by naznačovali útok nebo jiný nepřátelský úmysl. Jenom tam tak stáli a dívali se.

„Co?" nechápala Hinata.

Sakura postoupila kousek dopředu a upřeným pohledem se na ně dívala. Přišli jí strašně povědomí, ale nevěděla odkud.

„Sakura-chan," promluvila jedna z osob a přitom si stáhla masku z obličeje. A Sakura se dívala do Narutova obličeje. Přitiskla si roztřesenou rukou k ústům a nevěřila vlastním očím. Mezitím si masku stáhl i ten druhý, ze kterého se vyklubal Sasuke.

„Sasuke, Naruto," vzlykla a vrhla se Sasukemu kolem krku.

„Hele, a já jsem vosk?" vztekal se na oko Naruto. Sakura si ho přitáhla k sobě taky a objímala je oba naráz.

„Tomu říkám přivítání," pronesl se smíchem Naruto a prohlížel si ostatní, kteří stáli opodál.

„Kakashi," pozdravil se s ním Sasuke.

„Naruto, Sasuke," chvěl se mu dojetím hlas.

„No to jste tomu dali," ozval se otráveně Shikamaru, ale jinak byl rád, že je oba vidí.

„Kde jste byli?" zeptal se Neji.

Oběma okamžitě zmizel úsměv z obličeje a vystřídal ho chlad. Pak promluvil Naruto: „Na to už se neptej, odpověď nikdy nedostaneš."

Vyjeveně na ně koukali a až teď viděli, jak se oba změnili. I když se jim vrátil jejich zdravý rozum, léta věznění na nich nechala svůj otisk.

„Sasuke pojď, půjdeme bafnout na bábi Tsunade," nadhodil, už zase vesele, Naruto a nasadil si masku. „Jo, mimochodem, Sakuro. Můj byt je pořád volný?"

„Samozřejmě," potvrdila mu to Sakura a pak se otočila na Sasukeho: „A tvůj taky."

„To není potřeba," odtušil Sasuke.

„Cože?" nechápal Shikamaru.

„Nastěhuju se k Narutovi," oznámil všem a nasadil si masku.

„Ech, vy ještě pořád spíte v jedné posteli," zašklebil se Neji.

„Některé zvyky se těžko mění," řekl Naruto a spolu se Sasukem se vydali po letech domů. Konečně domů.

**THE END**


End file.
